P&F Industries
by Questionable Answers
Summary: Their greatest project wasn't a physically imposible marvel of modern science and engineering, It wasn't completed in a single afternoon, And it didn't eventually disappears. We know that they have 'their mission and suppliers', but the question remains: how on earth do can they afford their adventures?
1. Chapter 1

P&F Industries

Inspired in part by the opening theme.

* * *

It started very early that one summer. The biggest and most involved project the boys ever worked on had no blueprint or schema. It was not born from a single spark of inspiration or an innocent desire to explore. Really, it was necessity that mothered this particular invention.

"Hey Mom!" Phineas exclaimed as he bounced into the kitchen. Summer was just beginning, and he and Ferb had already come up with a stack of things they wanted to do before September rolled around again and they were shoved into boxy classrooms once more. School was fun and all, because Phineas loved learning and spending time with all his classmates, but summer was just SOOO much better. No way he and his best bro were going to waste even a single second of it.

Vibrating with excitement and the need to _do_ and _make,_ Phineas continued speaking, barley registering his mother's fond acknowledgment. "Ferb and I want to make an anti-gravity chamber in the back yard. Do you know were Ferb left his welding torch? He's usually so good about putting it away properly, but we think Dad borrowed while he was on his modern sculpture kick last month. And do you know if we have any titanium alloy left over from when we build our model of the solar system for science class? That sure was a fun project. And do you know where we can get some high frequency silicone quartz? I asked the lady at the hardware store, but she just looked confused."

"The torch is in the garage, and if you're going to be playing with it, I want it outside. And don't let me catch you without your gloves and goggles." Linda warned. She still wasn't sure about her young sons messing around with flammable gasses and glowing hot metal. Ferb had looked so hopeful when he had asked for one for his birthday last year, and both the boys promised to be careful. Lawrence eventually convinced her that they were capable of being responsible about the potentially dangerous hobby. So in the name of fostering creativity and independent thinking, she allowed it. She just hopped she never had cause to regret caving in.

Phineas agreed enthusiastically, bouncing on the balls of his feet and watching her expectantly. Linda hummed as if in thought. "There might be some scrap materials in the garage, but certainly not enough for what you're planning. And you boys have used up your allowance already if I'm not mistaken." Linda's eyes twinkled as her cute son wilted a little. Messing with her children was a mother's greatest joy. Some of the things Phineas came up with were just too grand to be possible, and there was a fine line between providing support and enabling delusions. Now was as good a time as ever to introduce the concept of money management.

"If you two want to work on your projects, you can. As long as you keep safe, and any mess gets tidied by the end of the day. You can use stuff around the house, as long as you ask first, but anything extra will have to come from your own pocket, Understand?"

Phineas looked slightly disappointed, while Ferb (when had he arrived?) was thoughtful. "How does one make money without a job?" he asked quietly.

Linda was glad he asked, as it meant Ferb was seriously contemplating the issue, just as she had intended. "Usually, you don't. Most people find employment from companies and organizations and the like when they get old enough. Some jobs are part time, like how Jeremy works at Slushie Dog over the summer and on weekends, but not on school days. Stacy's mom has a fulltime career as a lawyer, which provides a lot more money than part time work, but takes a lot of schooling and time to be successful.

"Another type of job is the small business you dad and I have. We don't have a boss, so we can make our own rules, but we don't have a guaranteed income either." Linda wondered if this was too much information for the boys, but the two sets of eyes looking up at her sparkled with understanding. Oh, she was so proud of her little men! "Basically the more we put into the business the more it pays off, but there are many other factors that we have to be aware of, like renting bills, merchandising, and supply and demand.

"Since you are too young to get a part time job, and any career for you is way in the future, maybe you could start a business. Some kids sell lemonade, cookies or handicrafts. Others mow lawns and shovel driveways. You could even make some money picking up peoples groceries and running errands for them. There are a lot of ways to make extra money if you work had and use your imagination."

Ferb nodded his understanding, and the calculating glint in Phineas' eye would have been frightening if he had a single hint of ruthlessness about him. 'Imagination' was the magic word to use around her bright boy. Anything could be made fun if imagination was applied.

"Well, I have laundry to do, so I'll leave you boys to your scheming. Just remember not to do anything dangerous or illegal, and don't be too disappointed if your first try doesn't work out."

As she walked away Linda heard the words that never failed to make her smile. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" Her sons were truly amazing.

And so, without really knowing it, Linda Flyn-Fletcher planted the seed that would grow into one of the most successful and influential companies of the developed world.

* * *

A/N: So? What do you think? As mentioned above, the line about mission and suppliers got me thinking. What suppliers? How do Phineas and Ferb manage money? How can they afford to build all this stuff, and then give it away, or have it just disappear? The story gets better from here, I think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Charlene Doofenshmirtz was settled comfortably behind her desk in her home office. There were many things she loved about her job, and working from home was one of them. Another was her fairly ridicules income. She had more money than she could ever hope to spend in her lifetime, and more rolling in everyday. It helped that she had a fairly unique business plan in what was probably the most creativity rich city in North America.

Years spent first in business school, then law school, then married to a mad genius (mad, she maintained. Not evil) gave Charlene a very unique skill set perfectly suited to getting small creative ventures off the ground and functioning in a competitive economy, for a small percentage of profits, of course. She was highly adept at separating the imposable from the improbable yet potentially lucrative.

Her marriage to Heinz had been far from perfect. The man was just to caught up in his own head to be able to commit himself to a family. Charlene understood that, and when it ended between them, it ended on mostly good terms. She would never regret that part of her life for a few very important reasons.

First and foremost among them was the life of her wonderful daughter. Vanessa was the best thing that ever happened to Charlene, and the woman knew Heinz felt the same, no matter how much the idea of fatherhood terrified him. Following that, Charlene had gained an unflappable attitude in the face of extreme strangeness, an ability to put a positive spin on near disasters, and an idea that blossomed into incredible personal wealth.

Charlene came to realize that brilliantly intelligent and inventive people weren't always smart. And so she shopped herself around as someone who could take amazing and impractical ideas and turn them into moneymakers with the ruthless application of business principles and common sense. Her very first client had been herself, taking the ideas Heinz had left behind and developing them into innovative products.

Of course, being highly aware of copyright laws and the possible ramifications of plagiarism, she had first sent her ex-husband a detailed employment contract and urged him to think carefully about signing it. He had waved her off, adding his name to the dotted line just as flippantly as he signed all the other legal documents she handed him in the process of the divorce. Really, He was lucky Charlene was an upstanding and moral person, or he could have signed his life away without realizing it.

So in addition to monthly alimony payments, she sent him a check every week that included his percentage of her profits. Charlene still wasn't entirely sure Heinz knew what the difference was. Either way, it insured he was taken care of (she did still care about him after all) and everything was above board.

Now, many years later, Charlene had a handful of other successful partners and many potential clients. She had enough income to take care of herself, Heinz, and Vanessa for the rest of all their lives comfortably. She worked when she wanted to and because she wanted to, leaving plenty of time for family, friends, and other interesting activities. Why just last week she signed up to take a weekly cooking class, and she was already looking forward to it.

Charlene did not get to where she was by being sloppy, unfocused or undisciplined. So when she designated her working hours fro ten A.M through three P.M four days a week, she stuck to the schedule. Not because she had to, but because she liked to. Today in particular she was glad she did.

She had just received a most interesting email from one Phineas Flyn, which contained a very well written proposal. Apparently he and his brother Ferb Fletcher (half-brother?) had some very interesting inventions waiting in the wings of their collective mind. They heard of her exemplary work through the grapevine, and asked if she would be interested in meeting with them to discuss prospects and options.

Re-reading the email, Charlene couldn't help but be impressed by the apparent communication skills. The details were a little lacking, and it was clear that Mr. Flyn, and by extension Mr. Fletcher, were not well versed in the language and finer details of business, but the writing itself was smooth, coherent, and oddly compelling. Was she interested in this mysterious pair of inventors, whom she had never herd of despite having her ear to the creative ground here in Danville? Yes. Yes, she was.

* * *

A/N: Short chapters, I know. But I kindof like how it effects the flow. So far I have one more chapter written, but I'd like to get a little more material before committing it to the interweb. Yes I have commitment issues. Who doesn't?

Anyway, Please let me know what you think, and I'll do my best to incorporate any suggestions made.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Charlene had quickly responded to the unexpected email, and through a series of short-yet-polite missives had arranged to meet her new potential clients at a quaint café downtown. She was looking forward to meeting these two enigmatic personalities face to face.

With heels lightly clicking and bag containing her laptop, notes, and various other papers slung over her shoulder, Charlene entered the appointed establishment ten minutes early, a soft chime announcing her arrival. She paused to look around briefly, but didn't see anyone matching her mental image of the eccentric yet suave duo she was here to meet. No matter. She was early after all, and she would have the opportunity to get comfortable before they showed up.

She walked to the counter and ordered a chai tea latte and a croissant before introducing herself to the cute blond barista. "I'm here meeting Phineas Flyn and Ferb Fletcher. Please let me know when they have arrived." Charlene stated politely.

As she accepted her drink and turned to find a quiet seat, she was stopped by the confused voice of the young employee. The girl was small and shy looking, probably the same age as Vanessa but possessed of a completely different demeanor. "Um." She started, then hesitated. Charlene looked at her patiently.

"Phineas and Ferb arrived a little before you did." A delicate hand pointed toward the corner by the large front window. "That's them there." Charlene fought to control her surprise as she looked toward the indicated table. She looked back at the girl, eyebrows slightly raised asking for confermation.

The barista whose name was Kelly, according to the nametag, nodded. "They come here occasionally with their mother. I was kind of surprised to see them alone actually." She sounded a little perplexed. "Do you have business with them?"

Charlene shook off her slight anger, which had begun building when she first saw the two children she was supposed to be meeting. Was this some kind of a trick, she wondered? A joke to amuse a couple of kids now that school was out for the summer? But Charlene had trained herself never to jump to conclusions and to always give people a chance. Both habits that had served her well up till this point.

"Of a sort," she answered Kelly, before thanking her and moving off toward the two children at the corner table. The boys appeared to be deep in conversation, their heads bent together over the papers laid out on the table before them, although Charlene observed only the smaller of the two seemed to be speaking.

She cleared her throat lightly to announce her approach. Both heads, one covered in vivid red and one a bright green, tilted up towards the interruption. The red-head smiled brightly and stood. Charlene took notice of his slight stature. He couldn't be older than ten or eleven years. In her mind she doubted the veracity of the e-mails she had received.

The boy held his hand up to shake. "Hi!" he said brightly. "You must be Charlene Doofinshmirtz. My name is Phineas and this is my brother Ferb. We are both really glad you chose to meet with us today Mrs. Doofinshmirtz!" His voice was as bright as his hair, and beside him the other boy solemnly nodded agreement.

Charlene's doubt started receding. Phineas' word choice and polite tone matched the e-mails she had received perfectly. Very grateful for her unflappable nature, Charlene shook the boy's hand politely and returned his greeting. "It's very nice to meet you both."

She sat across from her startlingly you potential clients. "Pardon me for asking, but aren't you boys a little young to be entrepreneurs?"

"Yes, yes we are." Phineas replied, not even batting an eyelash at the implied questioning of their competence. "We get that a lot." He shrugged, and Charlene responded with her own mental shrug. She still had doubt in her mind, but she was no longer the slightest bit angry. Even if this meeting turned out to be a waste of time, it was clear these boys were sincere and not just playing around. It wasn't as if she couldn't afford to waste some time now and again.

"Actually," Phineas continued after a quick glance at his companion, "that's part of why we wanted to talk to you." Charlene nodded, encouraging him to continue. He seemed relieved that she was actually listening. Idly she wondered how many times these boys had been dismissed off hand. "We've been working on a business proposal for a few days now, but we are having some trouble finding people to take us seriously. You have a reputation for open mindedness, as well as skill. We apologize if we misled you, but we are both sure we have a solid proposal. If you will please hear us out, I know you won't be disappointed."

Phineas held eye contact with her throughout his little speech, but Charlene noticed that he occasionally brushed shoulders with his partner, perhaps for reassurance. She studied the two silently for a moment, allowing herself to study the pair and flesh out her immediate opinion of them. Both sets of eyes looked at her with clarity and confidence, and no small measure of hope. Charlene liked these two, she realized. She wanted to trust and support them. But business was business.

"Alright," she finally replied, "you've caught my attention. Lets see what you've got."

It took her less than ten minuets to decide that yes, she was not disappointed.


End file.
